


Compliment

by protect-him (protect_him)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect-him
Summary: Day 4 of my writetober challenge, and still staying up too late writing too many words to finish these. I hope they are as fun to read as they are to write!A sort of early Fenders this time, with the prompt "compliment"





	Compliment

It was an inconspicuous afternoon when Anders realized that Fenris was struggling.

Not physically. Not with anything that anyone could really see, but there were small signs. He was frustrated easily, dissatisfied even after they had a successful fight with bandits, and he didn’t hang around as long at the Hanged Man.

He was drinking more as well.

It could easily have been the fear of his master returning, but Anders suspected there was something more to it, something less obvious. It took him a few weeks to puzzle it out, but once he did, he realized that even Fenris would have no idea the problem even existed.

He wasn’t being really thanked or appreciated for anything he was doing in their group. In fact, Anders noticed that he was being criticized, even when performing well. He was having reading lessons with Hawke, everyone knew, yet when Fenris read aloud a sign along their customary path towards the Wounded Coast, no one really acknowledged his ability to read it.

“We all know which way we’re going,” Garrett had said bluntly, and everyone continued walking, not seeming to have realized what an achievement it had been for Fenris. Fenris’s face darkened with a scowl and after a brief pause, he continued on. Anders watched him over his shoulder, and slowed to let Fenris catch up with him.

Fenris glanced at him as he approached.

“Nice job being able to read the sign,” Anders said.

“Yes, I know,” Fenris growled, “everyone already knew what it said.”

“No, I mean that’s a big accomplishment,” Anders insisted. “You’ve never been able to read it before, and now you can. You’ve improved a lot.” He offered a smile, which Fenris regarded suspiciously.

“Are you trying to be nice to me?”

“I’m pointing out that you did well. You should be proud of how much you've improved.”

Fenris huffed and hurried ahead.

Anders grinned. His compliment had had the added effect of making the elf a bit flustered, but in a good way. He determined to find more ways to compliment Fenris.

It wasn’t difficult. Fenris was trying way too hard, or else he was just that amazing. Anders saw him take down five slavers in a matter of seconds.

As soon as they set up camp that night, Anders dropped down next to him.

“Fenris, I was really impressed with your fighting today,” Anders said. “I don’t think I’ve ever really paid that much attention to it and...that was incredible.”

Fenris blinked owlishly. “Excuse me?”

“You’re a very good fighter,” Anders repeated. “I thought I should tell you.”

Fenris frowned.

Anders grinned at Fenris’s confusion. He patted the elf’s arm and stood up to return to his tent.

Over the next few weeks, Anders complimented Fenris every chance he got. Fenris became increasingly flustered, huffing and blushing each time Anders told him that he’d done something well or on his appearance, both of which he seemed to do equally.

Finally, one night at the Hanged Man, Fenris took Anders aside, gripping him tightly by the arm.

“I’ve had enough of this,” he said lowly. “What is the meaning of all these—these _things_ you keep saying to me?”

“You mean me complimenting you?”

“What are you trying to get out of me?”

“Nothing at all,” Anders insisted, smiling.

“You lie! There is something you want and you are trying to confuse me into weakness.”

“That’s not at all what I’m doing,” Anders said. “I swear. I have just been noticing more recently that you have a lot of skills and assets to our group of friends.”

“Oh, we’re friends now?”

“Do you want to be friends?”

“Do _you_?”

To which Anders promptly and happily replied, “yes, I do.”

“Well then why—” Fenris stopped mid-statement. “I thought you hated me?”

“Would I compliment someone I hated? I don’t hate you, Fenris. I have been observing, and I think you’re both handsome and extremely skilled.”

“You are drunk!” Fenris pulled back, though still kept his grip on Anders’ arm.

“I’m not,” Anders said, almost gleefully.

“I don’t trust mages,” Fenris said, to test how Anders would react.

“That’s fair,” Anders replied. “Do you trust me?”

Fenris thought for a moment.

“Yes. Why aren’t you angry at me?”

“I know you’re a good person,” Anders said. “There’s no need to fight over something where we both have valid points based on our pasts.”

Fenris used his other hand to grab Anders’ chin and hold it still while he leaned in close to look deep into Anders’ eyes.

“Are you sure you’re Anders?” He asked, to which Anders laughed.

“Come on, Fenris, you know I am.”

Fenris let go of his chin, huffing.

“Fenris—” Anders’ voice was more serious now, softer. “Would you ever consider exploring some kind of...something between us?”

“ _Something?!_? Fenris asked, confused.

“The more I watch you, the more I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Mage, your demon is speaking,” Fenris said, shaking Anders, but without any real intent to hurt him. The truth was that he’d been feeling something similar blossoming, but he wasn’t ready to admit it.

“Kiss me,” Anders said, “claim me. And then tell me there’s no chemistry there.”

Unexpectedly, Fenris did. More to prove that Anders was wrong, but as they kissed, Fenris _did_ feel something. That something felt a little like the gravity of the earth keeping the moon in orbit. Fenris had meant to kiss him and pull back immediately. Instead, he found himself leaning into it, pressing Anders against the wall and tightening his grip on Anders’ wrist.

Until he ran out of breath and let go, staggering back to see Anders, still leaning against the wall, a triumphant smile on his face.

“Get rid of that stupid grin,” Fenris demanded, running the back of his hand over his own mouth, as if to make sure he wasn’t wearing one just as silly.

“What did you think?” Anders asked. “Feel anything?”

Fenris had, and he regarded Anders with suspicious. “What did you do to me?”

“Nothing,” Anders repeated. “I just noticed that you seemed to like it.”

So what if he had?

“We should join the others,” Fenris said, throwing open the door. Anders followed him leisurely, though Fenris tried to ignore him.

Even after this confrontation, Anders’ compliments kept coming, leaving Fenris just as flustered as before. Soon afterwards though, Fenris began to thank him, accepting Anders’ praises without trying to deflect them. And not long after that, Fenris began to offer compliments to Anders as well.

“Anders, your hair does not look like a rat slept in it last night.”

Anders would grin broadly and reply, “Thank you Fenris.”

“Anders, you do good work with the clinic. You should be proud.”

“Anders, I am impressed by your skills at healing, even when your clinic is overflowing with people. You put effort into each person who comes to you.”

Anders reached to take Fenris’s hand, realizing that Fenris could possibly reject him.

Fenris didn’t.

“Fenris, I still love you.”

“Anders, you fool mage,” Fenris said, though his voice didn’t betray even the slightest irritation. Instead, affection.

“Your eyes are really beautiful,” Anders said.

Fenris startled him by laughing.

“Alright, Anders,” he said. “You win.”

“I win?” Anders was confused.

“I think that I am in love with you now as well,” Fenris admitted. It felt good after denying it and telling himself that he was simply imagining things all along.

This was not a result Anders had expected. He had continued this project initially to see how frustrated he could get Fenris before Fenris snapped at him. He blinked in surprise.

Fenris smirked.

“Speechless for once, I see,” he said. “Do I need to wake my sleeping beauty with a kiss?”

“Oh, I’m awake,” Anders said, “but I still want that kiss.”

“We should go back,” Fenris said. They’d stolen off into the woods while on a mission to the Wounded Coast. Someone would worry if they were gone too long.

“Fenris,” Anders pleaded, and gasped when Fenris suddenly whirled on him, pulling him close into a deep and loving kiss that had Anders melting happily afterwards.

They stumbled back into camp and sat down near each other next to the fire that Hawke had just completed. The flames were crackling with a comforting familiarity and Hawke and Merrill were together across the camp preparing dinner together.

“You are an excellent kisser, mage,” Fenris said, causing Anders to glance fearfully at the other two. No one of their friends knew just how much was behind their playful exchanges of compliments.

As Hawke approached the fire with a part of the food that would serve as their evening meal, Fenris deliberately reached to take Anders’ hand, interlocking their fingers and glancing at Anders, who looked back at him fearfully.

“I do not want to hide this any longer,” Fenris said quietly. “You are my mage.”

Anders felt immeasurably lucky and promised himself to never stop telling Fenris how much he meant to him. He smiled back at Fenris, ignoring Hawke’s shocked expression.

“And you are my love,” he said, “the most handsome and talented elf I have ever known.”

Despite Fenris’s now-frequent exposure to Anders’ compliments, his ears still colored a little and he blushed. Yes, Anders would never get tired of this, and as Fenris also regarded Anders with affection, he knew that he never wanted to let go of Anders either, the man who had seemingly chosen him and now stood relentless by his side. Nothing was insurmountable, so long as they had each other.


End file.
